Breakfast
by jayhay
Summary: It's morning and Tyson is ready for breakfast, but will he discover something else cooking in the kitchen? JoRe!


Okey dokey people this is my first ever Beyblade fic, and it was requested by my friend pandapjays! So yeah I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblades or any of it's characters.

**Warning: **Suggested shounen-ai

* * *

**Breakfast:**

Tyson twitched as the morning sun slowly crept through the window and onto his face; the warm light disturbing him from his rather pleasant slumber. Slowly he opened his eyes and glanced around the dojo where he and all his other team members were staying. It was still early in the morning and most of the other bladers were still fast asleep all over the dojo floor. He lay there for awhile, tangled in his blankets, debating whether it would be worth extracting himself to go in search of something nutritious or simply stay there until the day really started. It didn't take him long to reach a decision, when the smell of pancakes hit his nostrils.

With great care and much deliberation he managed to extract his body from the mass that once pretended to be bed coverings and made his (extremely uneasy) way to the kitchen where hopefully this marvellous smell was coming from. Half stumbling Tyson managed to make it down the hallway and all the way up to the kitchen door without any serious injury. His stomach grumbled as he reached for the door knob, the last obstacle between him and his syrup covered, buttery goodness pancakes.

"…Wow, it's so big Rei! It looks mighty tasty!"

"Do you think you can fit it all in Johnny?"

"If I try really hard," Tyson heard Johnny's voice through the door and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His hand hovered about a centimetre from the door handle, it mustn't have been what he thought, it just couldn't have been.

"You might want to put this on it. It makes it fit in easier. AND it tastes better"

Tyson's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it, were Johnny and Rei really… were they really… an item?

"Mmmm Rei that tastes so good, I have to have more!"

"I don't think I have much more left in my reserves though."

"That's ok I will just have to suck it all out then, won't I?"

Tyson stared at the door for a moment longer in disbelief, he just couldn't move. His imagination gave him X-ray vision and the image on the other side of the door was one he didn't really want know about. He closed his eyes and ran back to the dojo.

Tyson burst into the dojo at practically the speed of light; and, because he wasn't watching where he was going, managed to face plant on at least four other people sleeping on the floor in the doorway.

"GUYS! You won't believe what I just found out!" it was amazing how he managed to yell out through the tangle of bodies he was now apart of. "Johnny and Rei are doing it!"

The room froze and jaws dropped all around Tyson. The expressions of intrigue and sheer shock were blatant on the faces of the people around him as he looked around from his vantage point on the floor. It took awhile for the other team members to fully grasp what he was saying, and that's when the questions started.

"Are you serious?"

"Did you walk in on them?"

"What happened?"

"What did you see?"

"Well I didn't see them doing it exactly, but I heard them as clear as day!" the certainty was adamant in his voice as he picked himself off of the floor and brushed himself off, "Come with me! They're in the kitchen you can hear them through the door!"

"Do you really think they are together?" said a voice from Tyson's far right, "I'm not sure that we should be listening in on them if they really are."

Tyson looked directly at Max, "Well if you don't come you will never know, come on guys this is like the hottest goss this year!" And with that he spun on his heels and left the dojo almost as quickly as he had entered. The shocked bladers looked around at each other before filing out of the dojo and following Tyson down the hall.

They all gathered around the door to the kitchen, ears pricked for give away sounds of what was expected. For a moment they all stood there in absolute silence, the suspense was enough to kill anyone; until finally voices could be heard from the other side.

"Mmm Rei this one's much better than last time!"

"I'm amazed you can fit so much in."

"Comes with lots of practice."

"Oh Johnny! Look you got it everywhere! You better lick that up!"

There was a collective gasp as once again realisation settled over the young bladers. It was true, it really did sound like some rather interesting stuff was cooking in the kitchen.

_---_

Rei turned from the stove to look over at Johnny, it was quite amusing watching him struggle with the jug of pancake batter; which had not only found its way all over his face but also all over the kitchen benches. There was maple syrup and bits of pancakes all over the place.

"You could have told me you liked my cooking that much! Now what am I going to cook for everyone else? You sucked my batter bottle's dry! And you managed to spill the maple syrup everywhere, what will…"

"OUCH MY FOOT!" Rei looked at the door puzzled, as far to his knowledge doors didn't talk and he was rather surprised to hear the sudden outcry.

"You can come in, you know," Johnny called out to the door that was now making rather interesting thumping noises. The door slowly opened and Johnny and Rei were greeted with an onslaught of shocked beybladers trying desperately not to look at the room.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Breakfast???" In one moment it was quite obvious what was going on as the disillusioned bladers took in the scene before them; and it took all of two seconds for everyone to burst out laughing, leaving Tyson very embarrassed and turning as red as a tomato.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Rei was staring at the pile of bodies rolling on the floor laughing wondering what was so funny about breakfast.

"Tyson overheard you talking and thought that you guys were, well having some fun…" the room erupted into laughter once again.

"Pfft as if anyone would want to be with Johnny, _God_!" Rei smirked as he glanced at Johnny.

"That's what you think, I probably get more than you cat boy!"

The laughter finally settled down and breakfast was served. In the end Rei managed to scrounge around for enough cereal and toast for everyone and finally got to sit down and have the very last pancake all to himself.

"Ah that was great, thanks Rei," Tyson stretched and stood up from where he was sitting around the table, "-And I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to."

"It's ok Tyson. I thought it was actually quite funny." Tyson started to pile the plates on the table as everyone started to leave for the day's long and arduous training sessions.

"Oh don't worry about that, Tyson, we can take care of it; especially after we made such a mess of your kitchen. You can go and get training."

"Are you sure Rei? I can stay and help if you want."

"Nah, Its ok, after all it was Johnny and me that made most the mess."

"Well if you're sure…"

"Yes, we can handle it!" Tyson gave a big smile as he dashed out of the kitchen placing his trademark cap on his head. "I'm gonna beat the crap outta you Kai!"

Rei smiled at Tyson's antics and watched the door close behind the blue haired teen.

Almost as soon as the door shut Rei could feel arms gently wrap around his waist.

"So you don't want to be with me, _ay_?"

"Cat boy, _ay_!"

"It was the only thing I could come up with, but you're more of a tiger to me." A slight grin crossed Johnny's lips as he spun his secret love around and held him in his arms. Rei closed his eyes as the soft lips met with his, the sweet taste of syrup and passion was all he could taste from his lover. It was time for his real breakfast.

* * *

Please review 


End file.
